


In confidence

by Dona_Laura



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Hair Kink, Haircuts, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Table Sex, Teasing, lol, one shots, that's a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dona_Laura/pseuds/Dona_Laura
Summary: A collection of drabbles, prompts, and one-shots in no specific order.Don't expect a coherent timeline or any kind of plot, there's only fluff and smut here ;)[chapters 1 & 7 feature some gorgeous art by@seokanori]





	1. Close tie

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically where I post all the things I cannot put in my main fic…  
> Therefore, some chapters may be directly related to events taking place there.  
>   
> But if you're here only for the smut, you can go directly to chapters 3 and onwards ;)  
>   
> I will add tags accordingly as I post new chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have probably recognized the artist...  
> [ @seokanori](https://seokanori.tumblr.com/)'s art is an endless source of inspiration! And you have no idea how much I LOVE this pic!!

Sara looks at him from the other side of the room, nibbling the edge of her empty glass of champagne as her gaze stretches along his back. She smiles at the way he tilts his head and rubs a finger between the collar of his shirt and the bronze skin of his neck, trying to ease the tension on his throat.

She knows Reyes is probably wincing, because he surely hates wearing a tie. She remembers the way he constantly complained while she was adjusting it, just before they left the flat. He’s so handsome, all dressed up like that, though. She should convince him to do that more often.

Briefly closing her eyes, she mentally pictures how she could persuade him. How it would feel to strip him out of these clothes one by one, and how he would look at her while she does so. When she opens up her eyes again, he’s now scratching the back of his neck with exasperation. He’s talking to an old angara woman, and even from behind she can feel that he’s bored to death.

She decides to go and save him. They both need to get out of here.

 

The room echoes with hushed conversations, and she hears people whispering when she passes in front of them. Old, boring, and stupid people. The political and intellectual elite of the Initiative. She hardly represses a loud sigh and ignores them the best she can.

He didn’t see her coming, but he doesn’t seem surprised when her arm circles his waist. He automatically holds her close while her other hand lands on his chest, carelessly and gently resting over his heart.

“Please, excuse us.” She dismisses with a smile the angara woman, who nods without a word and leaves them alone.

Reyes cocks his head to look at her, a question in his eyes and a huge smile across his lips.

“Let’s get out of here,” Sara whispers in his ear.

Reyes doesn’t answer. He’s completely caught in her perfume, his gaze lost in the exposure of her cleavage and the gorgeous appeal of her breasts.

“Reyes, did you hear me? I want to get out of here. I’ve had enough.”

She pushes him with her shoulder, and he suddenly blinks. His smile turns to a wild beam.

“Sorry, I was daydreaming. Remind me why we came here in the first place?”  

“Because, unfortunately, I had to make an appearance.”

“And why I had to come with you?”

“For the pleasure of your company, of course. And also, because I imagine the look on Tann’s face when he will hear that I brought you to this stupid gala but too well. He will think twice before forcing me to attend, next time.”

Reyes chuckles softly. “Let’s hit the bar before leaving, then. Let’s make sure he hears about it and gets the bill.”

Sara laughs out loud. With a profound, throaty sound that sends dangerous spikes of energy down his spine.

“You just can’t say no to free drinks, can you?”

He cannot resist the temptation to tease her, either.

“There are only two things worth doing in this kind of party: first, get drunk for free, and second, find a nice girl to spend the night with. I already found the booze, I only lack the girl.” He winks. “If you’ll excuse me…”

He turns away from her and pretends to look around, but she fiercely grabs his wrist and holds him back.

“I am so going to make you regret saying that.” Her pupils narrow as she hardens her gaze and utters her threat huskily.

“Oh, really?” He challenges her with a predatory smile, leaning toward her. He runs a soft thumb on her lower lip with anguish, deliciously slow strokes, the back of his fingers slightly resting on her chin. He doesn’t even blink. “Make me.”

She’s not smiling anymore. There’s barely the trace of a ferocious smirk on her face, lazily hanging from a corner of her mouth. She grabs his tie and firmly twists it in her hand, and he gasps in surprise.

“You’re aware that people are looking at us?”

“Fully aware. Couldn’t care less.” Gritting her teeth, her voice is a low, appealing growl.

She tightens her grip on him, pulling harder on his tie and bringing her mouth just a breath away from his demanding lips.

He swallows hard, but his throat went dry the moment her fingernails scraped the bare skin of his neck. He only manages to groan hungrily.

He feels his pants tightening all of a sudden. Her body pressed against his, she instantly notices his growing need.

“Come with me,” she commands.

She drags him across the room, careless of the shocked stares coming from the respectable members of the assembly. She leads the way, swiftly moving among the crowd with feline steps that awake a bursting desire deep inside of him. Languidly swaying her hips in front of him, she’s perfectly aware of her every movement.

She turns to look at him, a raging fire burning in her eyes that has nothing to do with the flames of her biotics. She notices that he still has his drink in his hand and shakes her head with fainted annoyance.

“Get rid of the glass, lover boy. I’m gonna put those two hands to good use.”

Reyes never thought his smile could get wider, but it surely does.

He empties his drink in a single sip and leaves it on a nearby table when they pass by. He raises his hands as he follows her, surrendering with obvious haste and pleasure.

“At your disposal, Pathfinder.”


	2. You can leave your hat on

“Wow, Sara… you look absolutely fantastic.”

He cannot keep his eyes off her.

“Well, you said you were taking me dancing tonight, so I figured I might as well dress up for the occasion.”

He takes her hand and motions her to turn slowly around, watching closely every part of her body. An approving smile comes to his lips as he half-closes his eyes to capture every detail of the red silk dress that reveals almost everything of her delicious figure.

Sara laughs out and joins him, clinging her body next to his. “You’re quite handsome yourself, Reyes. It’s nice to see you out of this boring armor of yours…”

She raises her hands to his head, and fixes the hat he’s wearing a little bit more on the back of his skull. She smiles mischievously. “It looks great on you. Where did you find that?”

He cocks his head from one side to another, curling his lips. He looks very pleased with himself.

“It’s all part of the show, baby.”

His eyes sparkling, he quickly taps on his omnitool and takes her by the waist, while a soft music fills the room with its Latin tempo.

 

She lets a sigh out when she understands what he’s been up to this whole time.

“We’re not going dancing, are we? You never planned to take me anywhere…”

He groans hungrily against her neck. “Mm… no. And, as much as I love this dress, I just want to take it off. Now.”

She cracks a smile when his hands start to wander along her naked backbone, going up and down her spine and making her shiver.

“Ok. But only if you leave your hat on.”

“… Agreed.”


	3. Good to be back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara arrives in Tartarus and jumps in Reyes’ arms on top of the stairs. They enter his private room, and… that's when it gets smutty.
> 
> This is the uncensored version of [ Part III - Wake Up - chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136522/chapters/32577447) (but you can read one and not the other). This is also the very first smutty piece I ever wrote... and it's probably not the best. It gets better in the next chapters, hopefully ;)

The door of the bedroom has only just closed behind them that Reyes is on her. His mouth devouring hers, his hands reach the soft skin under her t-shirt. Impatient, he seizes her breasts and thrusts her back against the wall in a single movement.

She grunts under the pressure of his demanding body. But soon she surrenders to his touch, returning his passionate kisses with avidity. A mischievous smile curls her lips around his eager tongue. He groans as the fabric of his pants presses on his erection and needs to break away to catch his already panting breath.

Damn, he missed her. He missed her laugh and her smell and her moans so much. His heart was set on fire the moment her legs circled him. He cannot hold the sudden burst of desire that growls deep inside of him. He needs her – wholly, entirely needs her. He aches to feel her warmth all around him once again, to retrieve this absolute and indescribable feeling that he’s melting into her. He longs for her even when she’s right next to him, it’s hard to describe. He needs to possess her again, to know that she’s his. No matter what she says, she’s always been his.

 

“Reyes…” Her voice is low, appealing.

But he immediately silences her and returns to her generous lips. Cementing his hold on her, his intoxicating and consuming fingers wander on every inch of her body. He presses even harder on her, careless of the force with which he pins her to the wall. He continues to grasp her breasts, his mouth going down along her jaw and throat. She cocks her head back and invites him further in his conquest with a low moan, driving him hungry with need. He obliges her with obvious pleasure, licking and nibbling the base of her neck.

She tastes even better than the rarest and finest whisky. He stops to look at her, enjoying her taste on his tongue. He admires her offered throat, throbbing to the rhythm of her pounding heart. He grabs her t-shirt from below and passes it over her head in one expert motion, groaning when his gaze falls on her fancy lingerie, flattering her gorgeous curves.

“Mmm, Sara... I could lick you all over.”

His breath hisses between his lips. He immerses his face in her welcoming cleavage, kissing and pecking and deliciously biting. Her nails dig hard in his back in response, attracting him even closer and, for a moment, her tight embrace threatens to swallow him whole.

He lifts his head with a ravenous smile.

“Greedy girl…” he murmurs with half-closed eyes, making her giggle with joy.

Their eyes meet as she settles more comfortably above him, seated between his chest and the wall. Besides the obvious, bursting desire he reads in her gaze, he also finds a profound and complete trust. A fierce conviction, like he has never seen before. He shivers uncontrollably, unable to take his eyes off of hers or to break away from her warmth. He could drown in her warmth…

 

Her hands now have all the freedom to come and go as they please. They tease and brush his chest along his contracted muscles through the fabric of his shirt. Sara nibbles her lower lip while her fingers tiptoe their way up and cup his cheeks. She draws his face to her and voraciously kisses him, her tongue melting with his.

She ruffles his hair and laughs when he jerks away. He parts from her mouth to let out a loud, disapproving growl, but falls silent as soon as she begins to move her hips around him with a devilish smirk. She knows exactly where to push to trigger even more desire with her precise and calculated movements. All his senses focus on this new sensation.

He lets her carry on for a while and he feels his own body following her moves. He plunges his eyes into hers, grabbing her neck to keep her close to him. His other hand moves down her ass and he rubs avidly along her sweet, wet core. Even through her pants, he can feel how hot and excited she already is.

Something inside him grows heavy with need as she moves faster on top of him and urges him to continue with longing sighs. Reyes smiles at the thought that he could let her do all the work. She continues to writhe against him, rubbing her sex on his hand and cock and pleading for more with deep, hushed moans.

With a roguish look on his face, he steps back without warning. Surprised, she’s about to fall backward but he catches her with a firm and confident gesture. He abruptly turns around and throws her on the bed. His evil grin broadens when he sees the stupefied burst of fear in her eyes.

She utters a small strangled cry, followed by a clear and shiny laugh. He stares at her for a few seconds. Breathless and disheveled, half-naked, her pale bra contrasting with the soft darkness of her skin, she looks so fucking adorable and sexy at the same time that he almost loses his self-control. Almost.

An impulsive rush of arousal roars in his veins. He is assailed by a blind desire to hear her shouting his name. The ache between his legs is rocketing, maddening for being so restrained in his pants.

He stands up to his full height in front of her and, riveted on her gaze, he begins to undress.

 

She leans on her elbows to better look at him, squinting her eyes with a naughty gaze. She does not make a move to take off her own clothes, though. She knows how much he enjoys stripping her off bit by bit, and she does not want to steal that pleasure from him. So, she patiently and hungrily enjoys the show.

He removes his shirt first, rewarded by an appreciative grunt from Sara as the piece of clothing stretches over his bare chest. He unbuckles his belt, and Sara’s tongue runs over her teeth. He then rips off the buttons of his flies with a sharp pull. She lifts her head to take a good look at his length when he bends forward and lowers pants and underwear in a single gesture.

Wearing only his most predatory smile, he pushes the pile of clothes aside and joins her in bed.

 

She welcomes him in her warm and sweet embrace, already willing to drown in his breath.

But he is not ready to satisfy her so quickly. He takes his time to take off her bra, refusing her begging lips. He removes her pants centimeter by centimeter, his fingers drawing tantalizing strokes on her legs. His mouth and tongue brush and graze her thighs, knees, and ankles. Loud noises of ecstasy escape from her as he wanders back and forth along her naked legs. Only her thong remains, and he decides to leave it there.

He goes up and down on her, tickling her chest and toying one of her breasts between his fingers. His lips furiously close on the hardened and tight tip of her nipple. Her whole body straightens, trembling under the impetuosity of his touch. Reyes takes the opportunity to slide above her. He pecks along her ribs and reaches to the center of her belly, one firm hand remaining on her chest. Sara desperately yields her hips to his kisses, attracting him lower and lower.

 

“Oh, Reyes…”

She repeats his name several times, moaning. He smiles to himself, lost in the softness of her skin. Nibbling her groin over her string, he teases the border of her pubic hair. She sighs louder, her whole being inviting him to come join her and merge inside of her. But he doesn’t want to oblige her, not just yet.

He bites sharply and unexpectedly in the most tender part of her waist, leaving a profound mark on her hip and making her squeal loudly with surprise, even if he suspects mostly with pleasure... and he exploits her bewilderment to turn her over on the stomach. He's delighted to see how easily he manipulates her to his liking and slides between her legs. Kneeled behind her, he spreads them apart and moves forward, reaching the nape of her neck with his mouth.

His tip now strokes her wet edges. He feels, even through the fabric of her underwear, her bursting desire stretching towards him, urging and demanding. He continues to voraciously kiss and lick her and pushes her thong aside. He slides his thumb between her lips, renewing her moaned murmurs of ecstasy. And he positions himself between her butts, guiding his cock to the entrance of her sex.

 

“Oh, Reyes… Oh, fuck…”

She sounds on the verge of crumbling apart, and a victorious smirk appears on his face when he hears her.

“Fuck what?”

She gasps before yelling. “Fuck me, Reyes!” She urges him, needy and feverish.

But he’s not done playing with her. He rests his breath on the back of her neck. And, without ever penetrating her, he smoothly starts moving his cock between her legs.

He eases his way along her folds, teasing her entrance and savoring the exaltation rising from her. He rubs all his length between her thighs several times. Sara begins to move in rhythm with him, hushing mumbled supplications. He barely hears her, hardly containing his own delight.

 

Soon he can’t take it no more. He slides an arm under her belly, forcing her to raise her upper body. His hand pressed between her breasts to keep her close to him, he surrenders to the impulse and thrusts inside her. He cannot help but hiss when pleasure immediately threatens to overwhelm him. Sara's tense curves feel like a bow arched against him. She convulsively screams as he strokes back and forth behind her.

He holds her as close as he can, tightening his grip on her, and settles his full size in her. His nails scratch the soft skin of her throat, seeking to drown even further in her warmth.

Sara comes and goes under him to the rhythm of her exalted sighs, and he feels the cloth of her thong brushing against his groin. Biting hard between her shoulder blades, his thrusts become more frenetic. He feels that she is about to come, and he moves his free hand down her belly till he reaches her clit with his fingers.

He understands that he has found the perfect angle and Sara confirms it to him after a few seconds. She moans heavily, her voice becoming hoarse. A tremor that comes from the depths of her being shakes her whole body and she clenches around him. Her climax crests in a high and beautiful wave that washes over Reyes with unexpected force.

The wave leaves her trembling and panting in his arms, and she seems about to liquefy on the spot. Her flesh pulsates and contracts around his sex still moving inside her and prolonging her orgasm.

Reyes stands firm and steady behind her. Without ever stopping his moves, he motions her to bend forward. He holds her ass in the air so that she’s now on her hands and knees, completely at his mercy. Ignoring her shrieks of pleasure, he continues to pound until he literally melts into her.

He grunts under the effort as his orgasm threatens to engulf him any time. Each movement back and forth drives him nearer... and a few thrusts later, he’s completely lost in the glorious and powerful ecstasy buzzing into his ears, to the point that he does not hear his own cry of joy.

 

Sara's legs and arms suddenly give up under his weight and they collapse on one another on the bed. Their hands and limbs entwine in a passionate mess until their lips meet for a fervent kiss. Hearts pounding and breaths broken, they are nonetheless unable to part, not just yet. They both need to prolong that longed moment of bliss, bathed in a vibrant trance and the delicious fragrance born from their union.

 

She finally breaks their embrace and rolls on her back, a little breathless.

“Reyes… it’s fucking good to be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please let me know if you enjoyed the ride ;)  
> And if I can post more of this… xD


	4. Eyes wide open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter yet very smutty shower-oneshot. Enjoy ;)

A thick cloud of steam covers the floor and drowns the sound of Reyes’ footsteps when he enters the bathroom. He gets rid of his clothes in silence, staring at Sara’s nudity through the condensation of the shower glass.

Her blurred silhouette stands under the spray of water, unaware of his presence. The mere sight of her nakedness washes off the exhaustion of the long hours he was forced to spend away from her.

She’s almost done showering, and he hurries to join her.

 

“Good morning.” The surprise in her eyes is soon replaced by happiness when she sees him. “I missed you last night. My poor smuggler. You work too hard.”

He groans wordlessly against the wet nape of her neck and buries his face in the fresh fragrance of her hair. Clearly absorbed by something else than hot water, he hugs her from behind. He lets his hands talk for him, and they tell her that he missed her, too. His demanding fingers cup her butt cheeks, leaving her no doubt concerning his intentions.

The smile on Sara’s face turns evil. “You arrived just in time. I’m all cleaned up.”

She wants to turn round and face him, but Reyes firmly indicates her not to move. Pressing his body on her back, he takes her hand in his and brings it to her chest. She gasps as he pulls her hand into stroking along the borders of her nipple. He rubs with his thumb on top of it, caressing her breasts and releasing a hushed murmur of pleasure from her mouth.

 

His lips wander around her earlobe, teasing and deliciously nibbling. “Tell me… do you think of me sometimes? While in the shower?”

She laughs softly and cocks her head to look at him. She knows that look in his eyes, she recognizes it instantly. It’s the ardent look that sends high spikes of lust inside her, the hungry eyes that make her greedy with need, too.

“… I do.”

He grunts his delight to hear that. “And… have you ever touch yourself, mm? While thinking of me?”

Sara’s pupils narrow behind her half-closed eyelids, but she answers without hesitation. “I certainly have,” she purrs from behind a widening, mischievous grin.

“Mm… that puts the most pleasant images in my mind,” he whispers in her ear as he grabs her free hand and drags it down toward her legs, until their entwined fingers reach the softness above her sex. “Show me, Sara.”

He slides a knee between her legs and spreads them slightly open so that she can rest more of her body on him. “I want to feel how you do it. I want to watch you. I want to feel you crumbling apart while I’m looking at you.” He utters that with an intoxicating, commanding voice.

She swallows hard as his lips now brush the base of her neck. The pace of her breathing increases. She shuts her eyes and leans against him, yielding to the eager and feverish temptation he awoke deep inside. Slowly, deliberately, she begins to move her hand. She guides him to her entrance and shows him the way, their excitation rising as they enter her wetness together.

Reyes fastens his hold on her, enticing her to lead him further. Yet, he lets her in control.

 

Eyes wide open, he doesn’t miss a thing. He sees the way her chest crests with each of her breaths, the way her nipples harden against the impetuosity he puts in the touch. He sees her pulsing point beating down her offered neck, only a few inches away from his hungry mouth. He needs all his strength in order not to devour her on the spot.

He concentrates instead on her jaw, clenching and unclenching under the pulsations of her growing pleasure. Her mouth opening in a silent moan, her tongue coming out and licking her teeth. And her eyelids, fiercely battling to remain shut and trembling with lust and desire. The heated droplets of water falling on her body glow with blue gleams, making her skin shine and look almost alive. It’s fascinating.

And that which he cannot see, he feels.

He feels her heartbeat racing in her chest, the increased intensity of her movements. Fingers tightly laced, both fondling her erect nipples and diving along and into her core, he feels the audacity that gains her. Urge and pleasure merge inside of her as they sink deeper and deeper into her warmth.

He feels every part of her, every edge and every curve. Her arched muscles, her favorite spots. Beneath the arcades of her soft lips, there’s an ocean of sweetness to explore. She pants and releases mournful moans, unable to restrain herself and losing all self-control.

“Come for me, Sara. I want to feel you come hard just for me,” he hushes huskily.

The low grow that escapes her throat is the only answer he gets. He’s not even sure that she’s still capable of hearing. There’s a thunder roaring in her veins, and he senses the tremor coming from far, far away as they work jointly to reach her climax.

He can’t resist anymore and avidly sucks on her neck. Her orgasm hits fast and a tingly, hot gush of adrenaline runs through their united fingers, tickling and spreading in their whole bodies. He feels the successive waves of pleasure rolling on both of them for endless seconds as he bites harder into her throat, his mouth and tongue becoming numb with the electricity darting on her skin.

A rush of prickling goosebumps blossoms on her arms and chest while she sluggishly relaxes against him. Her eyes remain closed for a moment, until a satisfied smile appears on her lips.

 

He hugs her close in his arms when she turns to face him and circles his neck, her hands running through his hair with passion. She kisses him furiously, her breath short and humming through her throat. He returns the obvious hunger in her kiss, a new appetite rising inside him from the force of her embrace.

Their mouths finally part despite their reluctance and she lets out a small, contented laugh. She presses her body against his and looks straight into his eyes, in a blunt promise of further delights.

“Those things you do to me…” She nibbles her lips and shakes her head, making him chuckle.

“You did that to yourself, my love. But don’t worry, that was just the warm-up.”

He playfully pinches her ass before turning off the water. “I have a thing or two to show you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy, let me know what you think pleeeease :)


	5. You need a haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: "Tease"
> 
> ... or how I developed an unexpected hair kink ;)

The room is quiet when Sara comes in, its silence only interrupted by the clickety-clicks of Reyes’ swift typing on the keyboard. He’s sitting at the desk, deeply absorbed in some datapads laid in front of him and probably too concentrated on his task to notice her arrival.

She pauses and stands in the doorway to watch him for a moment. Concentration brought small wrinkles to the corners of his eyes, and a lock of thick black hair carelessly hangs over his face as he cocks his head from one side to the other to look at the screens. He arranges it in an automatic gesture and pushes the loose hair away from his forehead. But the lock of hair soon falls back over his face, and he lets out an exasperated sigh.

Sara smiles when she hears him. An irrepressible need to tousle his hair and leave it all messy and disheveled suddenly bursts inside her. Memories of late mornings spent in bed come to her mind, memories of shared pillows and friendly battles under the blanket, filled with giggling kisses and entangled limbs. This makes her want to sink lazy fingers into his smooth, soft as silk hair, to twist it and pull low moans out of his throat. She loves it when he moans.

A familiar lust spreads between her legs, and she feels her heartbeat racing in her chest. She closes her eyes, swallowing sharply.

 

“How long are you planning to stand there?” Reyes casually asks after a while.

So, he did notice her. That’s interesting.

Sara reopens her eyes, silently following each of his moves as his hand reaches out to his hair once more and brushes it back in place. He glances at her and smirks before turning back to his work.

She chooses to overlook his question and gets closer, a wicked smile that he cannot see cracking her lips. “You need a haircut,” she innocently states, running featherlight fingers along the collar of his shirt and across his exposed neck.

Reyes answers with a groan, his eyes still fixed on the datapads in front of him. Sara takes this as an invitation to go on and kisses him on the temple, nuzzling her nose into his hair and pressing her body in his back.

“Babe, I’m working,” he grumbles.

“Not tonight, no,” Sara whispers in his ear, massaging the back of his skull. “And don’t think you can babe your way out of this, my love.”

Teasing fingers now tiptoe their way up to the top of his head, playing along his hairline. But Reyes’ hand jerks back all of a sudden and traps her wrist inside his fierce grip, making her gasp in surprise. “Don’t.”

She gives a little chuckle. “Don’t what?”

“Don’t mess with my hair.” He tightens his grip and brings her hand to his mouth. He lovingly kisses her palm before letting her go and focuses on his task once again.

But Sara pouts at his back, clearly unwilling to give up. “I can't resist it,” she purrs. “Besides, you do need a haircut.”

He has no time to make another move that she dives both hands into his hair and ruffles it roughly. She twists and tugs it till he’s forced to tilt his neck and look at her. The evil laughter in her eyes melts into a feverish desire when she meets his gaze.

“See? It’s a tangled mess already, you’d better let me fix it. And you might even enjoy this,” she murmurs with a husky voice full of promises.

His head completely cocked back, Reyes stares back at her with half-convinced eyes. But despite his annoyed twist of the mouth, there’s not the slightest hint of anger on his face. Rather an obvious and growing interest, and she knows she’s about to win him over.

“Come on,” she pleads, “it won’t take long. Just give me 10 minutes, and you’ll be more handsome than you’ve ever been. If only that’s possible.”

She releases him from her hold and sits on the edge of the desk in front of him. Reyes leans back on his seat, at last, too distracted by her proximity to keep on working. She’s not going to let go, anyway.

“Fine,” he mutters as he puts his work aside and grabs her waist. “You damn well know I can’t resist a good flattery… But let’s make this interesting. Take off your shirt.”

There’s an order in his tone that she cannot ignore. She slowly pulls off her top, revealing first the dark and tender skin of her flat stomach before displaying the lace lingerie she’s wearing, perfectly clinging to the curves of her round breasts. It shows more than it covers, really, and her smile widens when she sees the hungry look on Reyes’ face.

His eyes linger on her cleavage, then to the grooving scar on the left side of her abdomen, nested across her belly button. He fondly kisses it, his thumbs drawing tantalizing patterns over her hipbones and attracting her even closer to him. Her taste and scent send a rush of tingles all over his body. He would drown in it already if Sara wasn’t gently pushing back on his shoulders with a throaty laughter, delighted to see that she caught his attention. He misses her warmth the moment his mouth parts from her skin, and an undeniable thirst floods his tongue.

“Your pants, too,” he groans, licking his lower lip in anticipation.

She sways her lascivious hips until her trousers fall on the floor with a dull sound. He takes a moment to admire her nudity, squinting his eyes. An appreciative growl comes out of his throat, and she softly giggles.

The chair rolls backward in its wheels as she pushes it with one foot. “My turn now.”

She gets up and motions him to pull off his t-shirt. Her pleased gaze briefly devours his bare chest, but she doesn’t comment. Resolutely pressing on his shoulders, she indicates him to stay put. “Hang on. I’ll be right back.”

“You’re really planning on hanging around me in your underwear, huh?” Reyes tracks her moves with penetrating eyes. “I don’t know how long I can resist that…”

He hears her high-pitched laugh from the bathroom where she disappeared. She soon comes out of it, carrying a clean towel, a comb, and an electric hair trimmer in her hands. And the dirtiest smile he has ever seen on her face.

“Well, let’s find that out…” She winks at him and covers his shoulders with the towel.

“Sara…” Though he’s definitely horny, he can’t help but sound a bit anxious. “Are you sure about this?”

She laughs out loud. “Yes, I’m sure. I’ve done this dozens of times.”

“... Should I ask?”

“Well, I spent 2 years in military training... and I had many occasions to practice. Trust me, I know how to cut men's hair.” She grins and turns on the trimmer. “Now, hold still.”

 

She starts by clipping at the base of his head and works her way to the sides and around his ears, and he realizes that she definitely knows what she’s doing. Firmly holding his skull, her hand is strong and steady. And yet, there’s an unexpected softness on the tip of her deft fingers as she cautiously tilts his head at the desired angle.

Each of her touches floods him with arousal. He can't help it. She's working so close to him, Reyes feels her breath warming his neck and the glorious curves of her breasts stroking against his shoulders. He closes his eyelids, but this makes it even worse. Deprived of sight, every movement and sound rouse more need inside his aching loins.

He deeply inhales to regain some self-control, but Sara seems to be reading his mind. She runs a hand along the nape of his neck and places herself in front of him, laughing to see the look on his face. “Are you afraid for your hair, or completely turned on?”

He barely manages to speak through his clenched teeth. “Both,” he exhales, sharp fingertips digging into his thighs. “Hurry up.”

“You make it sound like torture. Am I torturing you, hmm?” Sara bends down in front of him, an obvious amusement hidden beneath her playful pout.

Reyes grunts when faced with the gorgeous sight of her breasts, hanging a few centimeters away from his eyes. “Hell yes, this is torture. And I know you’re enjoying this.”

“Of course, I am,” she answers with a mischievous smile. “But don’t worry, it's almost over.”

“Good.” His pupils narrow. “My patience is coming to an end.”

She drops a quick kiss on his lips before moving to his side and resuming her task. He does his best to hold still while she carefully combs his hair, then pinches it between her index and middle finger and trims away the last remaining locks of longer hair on top of his head. But his starvation increases furiously at each of her lightest touches. Not being able to look at her is killing him, and he grits his teeth almost to the point of dislocating his jaw. All he wants to do is jump on his feet, flip her over and pin her on the desk… Now that the thought came to his mind, he can think of nothing else.

He desperately squirms in his chair, trying to ease the throbbing ache inside his trousers. His hand unconsciously reaches to Sara's hips, but she shoves it aside without consideration.

“Don’t move, Reyes!”

Frustration roars in his throat. “Don’t tease, then.”

“But I’m not even touching you…”

“Exactly. That’s why it’s called teasing... my love.”

She gives him a roguish smile. “Still, don’t interrupt me. You don't want me messing this pretty hair… and that’s certainly going to happen if you don’t let me concentrate.”

He pinches his lips, not replying. He’s totally defenseless, and she perfectly knows it.

 

After what seems like an eternity, Sara turns off the trimmer and puts it away. She removes the towel from his shoulders and blows on his neck to take off the small hair remaining on his skin, making him shiver uncontrollably.

“Is it done?” Reyes can’t take it any longer, and urges fills his voice.

She hugs him from behind, running her hands on his chest and abdomen. “Yes,” she whispers, amorously nibbling his earlobe. “But I’m not done with you.”

“Finally,” he growls, “we’re getting dirty.”

She laughs huskily. One hand remaining on his heart, she circles him and stands in front of him, a satisfied smile curling her lips while she contemplates her work.

“So, how do I look?” he asks.

“More handsome than ever.” Sara smirks and bends toward him, audacious fingers tracing their way down to his belt to unfasten it. “So handsome, actually, that you’re giving me ideas…”

As she unties his pants and gets rids of his underwear, the fire that threatened to consume him the whole time overwhelms all his senses in a brutal trance. Reyes drags her onto his lap the moment his painful erection is freed, wrapping her inside a burning and intense gaze.

She complies immediately and straddles him, her legs wide apart. Reyes grabs her panties and pushes it to the side with haste, pulling her closer and guiding her toward his deliverance.

A wild need irrupts in Sara's eyes, and she slides once more her greedy hands into his hair. She rakes through it with passion and eagerness, shamelessly ruining his neat haircut without hiding her blatant delight. Deeply entwined, her fingers pull his head backward, and she completely sits down on him and bites on the crook of his neck.

Reyes hisses when pleasure immediately releases the tension he hardly managed to contain all this time. His mouth automatically opens, and a low moan escapes his throat just before Sara captures his lips within hers.

Intoxicated, he drowns. He drowns and buries himself to the hilt inside her, arching his back against the slow but persistent thrusts from her hips.

 

That black, messy hair of his is getting in his eyes again, but he doesn’t care anymore. She’s so wet and so warm and so deliciously sweet all around him now.

He surrenders.


	6. A fine morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ‘For dessert’
> 
> Sara enjoys a holiday at home with Reyes, and she wakes up to quite a treat…

Sara yawns and rolls on her back on the bed, covering her eyes with one hand to protect them from the blinding light. The morning sunshine entering through the open window brings a lazy heat into the apartment, the air thick and heavy on her skin. She parts two fingers and glances at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It’s not even noon yet, and it’s too hot already.

She takes her hand off her face to look around. The bedroom is bathed in bright and golden colors radiating along the walls and across the furniture. But the warm embrace of the sun is not what woke her up. A happy little smile cracks her lips when the smell of coffee and cooking food reaches her nose. Her stomach rumbles with envy.

Seconds later, Reyes appears on the threshold, carrying a tray and his familiar ravishing grin. “Good morning, sunshine.”

He did not bother to put clothes on, and Sara squints her eyes to appreciate this wonderful view. But she's soon distracted from her contemplation by the rich scent of freshly baked food which fills the entire room.

“It is a fine morning indeed,” she purrs as she stretches with obvious delight. “The view and smell are amazing.”

Reyes sits down next to her and she holds out a hand to him, gently running it over his neck. He drops a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist. “Given all the calories we burnt last night, I thought you could use a proper breakfast.”

A husky laugh escapes Sara’s throat. Reyes carefully places the tray on her lap, and she looks at its contents in disbelief. “You made pancakes?” she exclaims.

“Even better.” He takes off the lid of the small bowl next to the plate and shows her what’s inside. “A little bird told me you were quite fond of chocolate. So, I made it happen.”

Her mouth opens wide. “Chocolate syrup? Where did you find that?”

A mysterious smirk for only answer, Reyes pours a copious amount of syrup on the pancakes and generously tops them with the thick liquid.

Sara’s eyes sparkle in anticipation. “You spoil me. Pancakes and chocolate for breakfast… Am I in heaven?”

“I do hope so.” He laughs playfully and whispers, nibbling at her earlobe, “You, me, sweet food, and endless hours to make love… that pretty much sums up my idea of heaven.”

“Mm… This sounds like a perfect plan.”

“Glad we agree.” After planting a loving kiss on her lips, he points at her plate. “But you should eat while it’s hot.”

He doesn’t need to say it twice. Sara dives into her food and cuts with appetite a large portion of pancake.

 

He can’t help but smile to witness her enthusiasm, and a peaceful satisfaction stirs up inside his heart. The bright daylight caresses her face as she throws her head back, swallowing contentedly, and Reyes lies on his side to contemplate her. He uses an elbow for leverage and quietly drinks his coffee.

Sara smiles back at him and picks up another bit. “This is delicious. You want some?” she asks, her mouth full.

Pleased to see her so keen, Reyes shakes his head in denial.

“Don’t you like chocolate?”

“Oh, I do.” To prove it, he grabs between his lips the small piece of pancake she’s feeding him and swallows it greedily. “But I’ll have my breakfast later.”

Not commenting, Sara gives him a roguish, knowing smile. She keeps silent and eats, glancing sidelong at him and then back at her plate with evident pleasure. Once she’s done, she wipes her face with a content sigh that makes him laugh.

“You’ve missed a spot.” Reyes cleans up remnants of syrup on her chin with his thumb and runs it along her lips.

She avidly takes it in her mouth and sucks on it, her smooth tongue swirling around his chocolate-coated finger. Hunger roars in Reyes' throat and lust sets fire deep inside him to see the mischievous look in her eyes.

“Okay, my turn now.” He sets his cup of coffee and the tray aside and leans over her on the bed. “But I think I’ll skip breakfast… and go straight for dessert.”

Sara’s cheerful chuckle is silenced in her throat when he kisses her, tasting her the same way he’d savor a fine meal. Her sugar-sweet flavor and the feeling of her heated skin instantly make him crave for more. He bites on her bottom lip with an all-consuming passion and captures her mouth again, voracious and relentless.

Sara moans as he slides a hand behind her neck to drag her closer to him, her heartbeat racing in her chest. His raw need leaves her panting, arching against him in a silent, explicit solicitation.

“Should I continue?” he teases, his feverish tongue roaming all over her jawline.

She leans back on the pillows and opens her arms, offering herself entirely to his will. “I’m all yours. I can’t let you starve, can I?”

Reyes wastes no time and pulls the sheet off her body in a swift motion, revealing her nakedness and gorgeous curves. Sara lets out a joyful little giggle, her breasts slightly shaking with laughter. This vision alone is mouth-watering.

He ventures two fingers into the chocolate bowl and traces a line from her jaw to her jugular and down to her pointed breast. His hand cups at her nipple and roughly rolls it between his fingers, painting it in dark and sticky residue. He dips once more into the syrup and proceeds with drizzling a thin trail of slippery droplets up and down to her belly button.

He takes a moment to admire her through half-lidded eyes. Her broad smile, her glowing skin, the way she puts her arms behind her head and tilts it back, presenting her neck and throat in the most glorious invitation. The curved trail of chocolate highlights her rippling muscles and enhances the firm lines of her silhouette. She’s pure temptation, the complete personification of seduction. And he’s starving, for sure.

Reyes dives without any further delay into the ocean of sweetness waiting for him. He starts by simple and delicate touches, licking under her jaw with tantalizing and slow lapping, stroking his nose so lightly along her throat. He insists on her sensitive spots, biting and sucking at the bottom of her neck and feeling her pulse beating between his lips. That will definitely leave a mark and, satisfied, he carries on his ministrations down to her chest. He deliberately takes his time to clean every bit of chocolate on her skin, enjoying the hushed moans of desire and impatience coming from Sara.

A devouring smile cracks his face when he hears her. She wriggles under him and grabs his head, her fingers entwining in his hair and tugging it with force. Reyes recognizes the sound of her supplication, the urge in her slurred plea. He indulges her wishes and grabs her nipple between his teeth, running his tongue all around it. The soft friction makes Sara breathe faster, and Reyes grasps her breast, enveloping it in his warm mouth.

The explosion of flavors on his tongue is incredible. The taste of her erect nipple, coupled to the smoothness of the melted chocolate, floods his palate and dulls all his other senses. He sucks harder and harder, nibbling and biting until Sara’s chest rises and falls frantically from the rough pressure of his demanding claim.

Reyes abandons with reluctance her breast to work his way ever lower and laps the syrupy droplets on her stomach one by one. By the time he licks the last drip, his lips are stuck together, his tongue heavy with sugar and lust. His hands, as well as Sara’s wriggling movements, have sprinkled chocolate all over the bed, and he grins wildly to see both of them in such a mess.

A lock of hair is glued to her forehead, and wild flames burst into her eyes. She sits up in front of him, running teasing fingers up and down his chest and getting closer. “How’s that appetite now?” she whispers huskily.

“Rocketing.”

The twitch of his cock next to her thigh immediately confirms it, and Sara laughs naughtily.

“You have chocolate on the nose.” She licks it off and kisses him, her mouth curled into a mischievous smile.

She pushes on his shoulders to make him lie flat on his back. Reyes complies, holding her tight and pulling her downward with him. The lingering smell of sugar haunts the air when she straddles his lap and tops him, wrapping his body inside her embrace. Her sticky warmth is pressed against him, along his thighs, his stomach, his chest, his arms. Her mouth sucks on his throat and under his ear, her breath teasing the small hair on his neck and sending shivers of pure delight through his spine.

“You took your sweet time with me…” she murmurs, her hips rolling in evil and sluggish circles on top of him. “I should do the same with you.”

Reyes lets out a low chuckle. “But we both know you don’t have that kind of patience.”

“You’re right. I don’t…” she answers, laughter in her voice.

He hisses suddenly. Sara bites him harshly on the neck, returning his earlier marking on the same spot. His hands rake down her back and grab her waist in response, positioning her above him. Sara’s head jerks back while the tip of his cock brushes her clit and slides inside of her, a loud moan escaping her open mouth.

Despite her previous confession, she takes him slow. Very slow, inch by inch, taking more and more of him with each of her moves, she rides him to the rhythm of his hands drawing her always deeper at every thrust. She sits back up and leans backward, at last, arching and grinding her hips against him to take the full of him inside her.

The pace increases, then, and Reyes groans. She lays a palm on his chest and locks her gaze into his eyes, the same wide smile invading both their faces. Sara comes first, quick and fast, her whole body tensing and seizing up, tightly clung to him. She comes hard and screaming, ground to him and throbbing all around him.

Reyes buries himself within her, the rocking of her hips sending a cascade of pleasure through him and bringing him closer to the edge. His fingernails dig deep in the tender skin of her waist, burning him with fierce and intense flashes. As his climax builds up, everything goes numb in his mind. His brain shuts off, except for the amazing pressure rising and rising and silencing any other sensation. He helplessly utters a strangled cry of release when orgasm strikes, insanely stunned for a couple of seconds from the blow-back that fills him with ecstasy.

Gradually, everything becomes clear again and he regains his senses. Sara leans forward and takes his hands in hers, putting them flat on the mattress on either side of his head. She rests against him for a long moment, the time for their breathing to even out and for their heartbeats to slow down. Sated, neither of them says a word. They don’t need to.

 

Finally, Reyes holds her in his arms and shifts her over on the bed. He showers her chest and throat with light pecks, savoring the faint reminiscence of chocolate on her skin.

“We should go and take a bath,” he mumbles lazily after another soft kiss. “And then we’re gonna have to torch the sheets…”

Sara looks around and bursts into laughter. “Yes, they are ruined, and I’m a mess. But it was totally worth it, wasn’t it?”

A smug smile comes back on Reyes’ face. “Absolutely. You are the most delicious mess I have ever tasted, my love.”


	7. Never had a complaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend [ @seokanori ](https://seokanori.tumblr.com/) made a wonderful piece of art for me some time ago, and ever since I’ve been wanting to write something for it. And then she made more art, and I got carried away. Oops.
> 
> You'll find the two pics below. I hope this one-shot can do justice to her talent! You can check her website for more art [ here](https://www.seokanori.com/).

“What do you want, Reyes?”

He raises a pleasantly surprised eyebrow as a familiar, svelte silhouette appears on the threshold of his private room in Tartarus.

The Pathfinder’s ship docked at the port only half an hour ago, and that means she came immediately to see him. Reyes secretly hoped she would. For too long they haven’t seen each other… and damn he missed her, the sight of her, the feeling of her. More than he’d ever openly admit, but he did miss her.

The sliding doors close behind her and the twinkle in her eyes. Sara walks into the red lights invading his room with feline steps, a pure look of mischief on her face that tells him all he needs to know. He’s seen that smile on her lips before. She clearly has something on her mind, and he observes her with growing interest. Wordless, he sits back on the couch and sips from his glass of whiskey. He waits.

Undeterred by his silence, Sara unknots the scarf around her neck and sluggishly pulls it away, then slips off her shoes. “Tell me. What do you want?” she repeats, her smile turning evil.

Reyes is getting a better idea of what exactly she’s trying to achieve, but he’s not willing to indulge her just yet. A little quirk tugs at the corner of his lips. Not answering, he runs his eyes up and down along her body in a suggestive manner, challenging her to go on.

Sara complies. She reaches out to the zipper of her leather jacket with languid, utterly sensual movements. Achingly slow, she unzips it inch by inch and rolls her shoulders to remove her jacket. Underneath, she’s completely naked, her dark skin and round breasts exposed to the heat of the spotlights.

Were the lights ever so bright? Suddenly, Reyes doesn’t remember. Her hips drown out everything as she strides to the center of the room, swaying lasciviously to get rid of her trousers. They land silently on the floor, quickly forgotten, and Reyes gulps sharply. She’s not wearing any underwear, either.

 

He was definitely not prepared for that. He puts the glass of whiskey down on the table next to him, knocking it down in his haste. But he couldn’t care less. Nothing could force him to take his eyes off of her.

She is the most beautiful temptress he has ever seen, she truly is. An astonishingly stunning, flawless body, whose glorious curves have the insane power to make his heart rock hard in his chest and his cock rock even harder in his pants. And she’s perfectly aware of that, looking at him with obvious enjoyment in her sparkling eyes.

Reyes isn’t quite certain he manages to keep his composure. Maybe he doesn’t. Sara’s disarming smile makes him feel weak deep inside, he can’t help it. He wishes he could pretend to be in control—but he’s not, not anymore, not with her around. Subjugated, he can only watch. And appreciate.

Sara joins him and bends over him, her palms braced against his chest. He’s not sure what is the biggest turn-on, the fact that she’s completely naked or that he’s still fully dressed. All he knows is that her dark, rough-edged nipples rub on the hard fabric of his suit as she straddles him and sits on his lap. He can sense her magnetism through his jacket, the intensity of her touch, and he welcomes her in his embrace with desperate longing.

Reyes cups her bare ass and she takes his face between her hands, nails scraping his skin. Feverish, he raises to her lips and growls in frustration when Sara refuses the kiss. A devilish look on her face, she firmly tilts his head to the side until his mouth meets with the hot softness of her neck, under her jaw.

 

 

“This is your last chance,” she warns him bluntly. “What do you want?” she demands, tongue playing with his earlobe and words melting in his ear. Her breath is burning his skin, her fingertips deepening their hold.

“You. I want you,” he whispers urgently against her pulsing throat, too powerless to resist. More than just an answer, it’s a confession. A pledge.

With a pleased smirk, Sara pushes him away. Propping her feet on the couch, she sits on the edge of the table behind her and opens her legs for him. “Show me. Show me exactly how much you want me, Reyes.”

He grins wildly. His hands grab her legs and spread them further apart, and he slides in between without the slightest hesitation.

Sara gasps when his hot breath caresses the inside of her thighs, his smiling lips pecking along her skin. Decided fingers trap her waist in a strong grip, but Reyes takes time to travel his kisses every inch along her. Sara places her elbows on the table to support her weight, leaning back while he guides her to his lips.

Reyes takes a good look at her before easing into it, hunger stirring up inside him. He swirls his tongue around her entrance, gentle as the fluttering wings of a butterfly, and his mouth delicately opens her up. Her scent was provocative, but her taste is powerful, rich and overwhelming. Addictive.

Mindful of her every movement and sound, he tries to read the way her body and breathing react. He teases her with quick jabs and Sara sighs contentedly, raising one of her legs on top of Reyes’ shoulder to give him more space. He moves on with wide low strokes to explore her inner and outer lips. He licks up and around her clit, nearing it in slow and repetitive motion and delighted by her eager responsiveness.

She bucks her hips to find the friction she’s desperately wanting. She presses her core right up against him, moaning uncontrollably when his mouth finally closes around the exact spot she was craving for. Despite her rising intensity, Reyes keeps being deliberate and steady and soon he feels her about to crumble apart. He increases his pacing and, changing abruptly his circling patterns, he flattens his tongue and licks her from the top of her clitoris downward and straight back up. He does this again and again, applying more and more pressure each time. Pleasure builds up inside Sara and roars in her throat. Reyes pushes her over the edge right into ecstasy with one last, intense lap that releases a wild scream out of her mouth. Her body tenses up and her legs quiver around his head, and he sucks yet harder on her swollen clit, prolonging her orgasm and feeling every wave of the white-hot pleasure washing over her.

 

 

It leaves her panting on the table, breath heavy and heart racing. “Holy fuck, you are good,” she gushes enthusiastically. She meets his gaze and he looks completely gone now, the blacks of his pupils eating out the usual hazelnut colors until remains nothing but darkness. He seems so totally consumed, feral with greed and lust.

“I told you,” Reyes murmurs huskily, “never had a complaint.” He sounds so far away, thick and rough. He lifts Sara’s leg off of his shoulder, leaving a wet trail of kisses along her thigh before letting it go. He needs her. Half of his face is still full of her, of her taste and her smell, but he yearns for more. They have triggered more arousal in his veins than anything else he can remember, and he needs to possess her entirely, unconditionally.

His erection twitches again, begging for attention. He gets up and pulls her up to him. His lips seize her mouth and claim it as theirs with force, and she can’t deny him the kiss she refused to give him earlier. Reyes’ hurrying fingers fumble his belt buckle open and unzip his pants, shoving them down to his butt with haste.

Sara’s hands circle his neck to anchor herself to him while Reyes lines himself against her, his eyes directly on her, dark and heady. He lifts both her legs back and, arms under her knees and holding her ever closer, he buries his cock inside her in one sharp, fluid movement. The amazing feeling when he thrusts into her takes her breath away and she arches up into it, hips heaving as he jerks back and digs back in, pounding into her relentlessly then. He snaps his hips ruthlessly into her, hard enough to smack bodies together.

Sara’s loud, incentive moans are like a haunting melody to his ears, her wicked smile drives him wild. All those things combine and before long he’s lost in a daze, giving up to the rising pressure urging for release. Clung on to her for dear life, he abandons himself completely into her. Head held high and groans falling from his open mouth, a fulfilling completion overwhelms him. His climax punches out of him and he empties himself into her in a hot, ecstatic rush.

 

He rests his head against her as the heat simmers down and he captures her lips again. He slides out of her when her legs go down and he instantly experiences a terrible sense of loss, a painful and confusing mess. He holds her tight and his eyes meet hers, their pupils so wide that they're only four black holes on the brink of collapsing.

At this precise moment, he could almost say it. That he does not only want her—he needs her, he only feels whole around her. He was made for her. But he swallows back the words and instead asks softly, silently praying she’ll accept, “Will you stay with me tonight?”

Sara nods, but he insists. “The whole night?”

It makes her laugh. “Yes, Reyes. I’m all yours for the whole night. That is, if I haven’t worn you out already,” she teases, the shape of her mouth beneath his twisting into a delicious smirk.

“You haven’t,” he reassures her with a happy chuckle.

He actually can’t believe his luck. He has no idea what he did to deserve a woman like her, but Reyes has never been the kind of man to question his good fortune. And, as he carries her in his arms toward the bedroom next door, he decides that he's certainly not going to start questioning anything right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading this, please consider taking the time to kudos or leave a comment, I love comments! You can do it anonymously, so don't be shy ;)


End file.
